


You made your bed, now sleep in it

by FrostyMers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiddlestans, Ford done fucked up, Ford is the one chasing this time, Ford needs to be taken down a peg, Kinda?, M/M, Multi, Or 12, Stan is done and just wants love, Stancest - Freeform, fiddlestan, getting your lover back, give the man some lovens, it's a 30's mystery trio au, you actually gotta make and effort now Fordsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyMers/pseuds/FrostyMers
Summary: Ford was always the one Stanley was chasing after. Always forgave him no matter what. Ford could do no wrong in Stan's eyes... When they were youngWhelp, Stan's tired of the one doing the chasing. He's over Ford's giant ego.Now Ford has to be the one to win back Stan's affections and trust... Even though it looks like he's already moved on with Fiddleford...
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines/Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Stan Pines, Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	1. He didn't come back

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent. This is gonna be multiple parts and was birthed because of a chat with again Frost-Flame on twitter.  
> And honestly, Ford in the beginning does need to be taken down SEVERAL pegs in my opinion.  
> Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he shouldn't be upset for Stan messing up his project.... But cmon!! How old are you to still hold a grudge after so many years and then punch ypur own bro in the face?! Like cmon you. Both were fucken kids so fuck off with ya bullshit Stanford! 
> 
> .... ANYWAYYYYY~ again this was just very self indulgent for me to torment Ford, so I hope y'all cam enjoy!!

It had been three months since Stanley moved out of the shack.  
Ford had asked him to come stay with him, feelings of guilt plaguing him after he had left collage. He got lucky when Stan had called and nearly hung up again.  
Ford had said he could come stay with him till he was on his feet.  
It was barely two weeks when they had their next big fight. Stan had been messing about in the lab and he tried his best not to touch anything. He really did. But one wayward push on his chair knocked over an experiment Ford had been working on. Fiddleford had watched it fall and Stan panicking and trying to clean it up.  
Fiddleford tried to calm him down. 'It was an accident, Stan don't worry!'  
But Ford had seen and erupted.  
'YOU'RE GONNA RUIN MY LAB LIKE YOU DID MY PROJECT!!'  
Fiddleford had seen Ford lose his temper before, but this ...this was like something much heavier was meant in that one sentence.  
Stan had looked so heartbroken. He sniffled and just got up and silently left the lab.  
Fiddleford turn and glared at Stanford, disappointed.  
'Was that really necessary?' He asked before charging up the stairs after the younger twin.  
He stopped at Stan's bedroom door and heard the quiet sobbing. 

Fiddleford didn't come back down to the lab and Ford silently seethed the rest of the evening. 

The next day Ford didn't hear any activity from the kitchen when he woke up. No coffee being brewed like Stanley tried to have ready. No breakfast being made. Was Stan still sulking in his room? Ford sighed and trudged upstairs.  
'Stanley you can't pull this childi--'  
He opened the door to an empty room. Only the bed and it's sheets neatly folded were left. 'S-stan?' Ford called.  
He goes back down and looks outside-- Stan's car is gone!  
Ford starts ripping through the house thinking this was a terrible prank. Stan getting back at him for yelling at him yesterday and Ford was gonna give his brother a piece of his mind when he finds hi- "Morning Stanferd!" He heard Fiddleford call out.  
"Fiddleford!! Stan's missing or he's hiding or pulling some juvenile bullshi--"  
"No he ain't. He's stayin' with me at mah hotel..."  
Ford froze in his tracks. "What?"  
Fiddleford turns back to him with that look all parents get when they're telling a cranky child no. "You seemed pretty angry with him, yesterday. So Stanley decided he was gonna leave. I offered him to stay with me for awhile instead of sleeping in his car like he planned to do."  
Ford rolled his eyes. "Of course running off and playing--" His shirt was yanked and he came face to face with an angry Fiddleford.  
"Finish that sentence Stanferd Pines and I will end your career and quit this project with you. Stan Pines is alotta things. I know that, he knows that. What he is not is a man who will play at being vulnerable. He fought tooth and nail NOT to stay with me." Fiddleford by this time had let go of Ford's shirt and started taking off his coat. " probably because he wanted no tie to you in anyway. The look I saw on that man's face is that of somebody whose been beaten down so hard and he's too tired to keep tryin to get back up." 

At first when Ford had heard that three months ago, he was angrier then ever. Fine let Stan go and stay with Fiddleford. The engineer will see how bad Stan can be and beg Ford to take his bum of a brother back.  
.... At least that's what Ford thought was gonna happen. Instead the first month Ford enjoyed having his house to himself again. It was quiet nothing was broken. By the second month he started noticing how quiet his house was without Stanley singing out what he was currently doing. 

Or him fixing food in the kitchen. 

Even when he came down to bring Ford food or coffee when he was working long hours in the lab. Hell three days went by before he noticed how long he'd been down there.... 'Stan always came to get me and settled me into bed...' Ford thought tiredly one day. Fiddleford had commented. "You look terrible.... Are those the same clothes you wore yesterday?"  
"Y-yea ... Stanley was doing the laundry when he was here...."  
"Ah ..." Fiddleford just turned to his own work, but seemed to wear a smug grin all day.  
The next day, Ford was sitting dazed on his living room couch when he suddenly heard Fiddleford's rumbly old truck come down his driveway. He sat up and looked out the window-- Stanley was in the driver seat! Ford bolted from the couch, straightening himself up before opening the door with an easy grin. Ford knew he couldn't stay away for long.  
Fiddleford is stepping out and laughing. He comes around to the driver side.  
"Ah ha ha! Well anyway, thanks for letting borrow the truck today. I get out at 5 so I'll be here around 5:30 to come get ya ok? And then I wanna stop off at the hardware store to see what my car needs."  
"Don't even worry about it Sugar. I'll see ya later then." Fiddleford says with a smile. Stan gives a shy smile of his own before waving and backing up to head towards town.  
He... He didn't even spare Ford a glance?! Ford felt an odd lump in his throat.  
Fiddleford came up the porch. "Oh. Morning Stanferd."  
"What's .... What's Stan doing driving your truck?"  
Fiddlford clicks his teeth and snaps his fingers. "You know it's the /funniest/ thing. His car just didn't wanna start this mornin'! How mysterious is that? A car that's been through hell and back with that man, all of a sudden just doesn't wanna start. Oh well nothing I'm sure a mechanic or ya know, an /engineer/ can't fix." Fiddleford says, that mocking smug smirk on his face the whole time. "So I thought I'd be a gentleman and let Sugar-- opps-- I mean /Stan/, borrow the truck so he could get to work today. And then we'll go shoppin' together later on to fix his car. Pretty sure it's an easy fix."  
Ford felt his fingers curl into a fist. "Did you have anything to do with his car having issues?" He asks coldly. Fiddleford turns around, his face in mock shock. "Stanferd Pines! Are you insinuating that I would /DARE/ make a tiny little adjustment to your brother's beloved car just to have him come to me in a panic for me to then offer mah truck as long as he drove me here this morning just for you to see how well Stan is gettin' long without you? Bless your heart, why I am shocked and disappointed you would even suggest such a thing!"  
Ford felt his ears turn red. Fiddleford turned away. "Now I believe we've got work to do. And i wanna be done on time I don't wanna keep Sugar-- Ah shoot sorry, Stanley waiting when he comes to pick me up."


	2. Stake a claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford begins to realise how quickly Stanley can move on without him.

The next month and a half was misery for Ford.  
Everyday for some reason, Stan was having car troubles. Fiddleford, of course, always lent Stan his truck even on days Stanley had off!!   
'Well what if he needs something while I'm here. Can't have him walking around in this strange town! Who knows what'll happen to him!'   
Ford felt his eye twitch. Stan is more than capable of defending himself!! 'You shouldn't baby him too much Fiddleford...'   
'Why not? Lord knows you never did.' The engineer snapped back at Ford so quickly the researcher was silent the rest of the evening.   
That hard lump in his throat returned.   
It nearly choked him when Stan came to pick the engineer up. Ford saw Fiddleford give his brother a quick peck as they crossed to switch seats. Stan had turned a brilliant shade of red on his cheeks. Ford wanted to burst out of the door and strangle   
his 'friend'. 

Ford spent most of the night destroying the top level of his cabin that night in a blind rage.   
/HE/ was supposed to be Stanley's sweetheart!  
/HE/ was supposed to be the one who made Stan blush!   
Stan should've been giving /HIM/ those affectionate pecks and telling /HIM/ sweet nothings. Not Fiddleford!! /HIM/!! IT WAS ALL SUPPOSED TO BE JUST FOR HIM!  
..... But this is what he deserved wasn't it?   
This was karma for-- No! No this was just a rough patch! That's all it was! Stanley was doing this on purpose and he roped Fiddleford into this. 'Oh, my family abandon me after I ruined my brother's life!'   
Ford ran his fingers through his hair. This is fine. He just needed to wait this out! That's all. Then either Stan will come back on his own or Fiddleford will tire of this and make Stan come back to him. It's fine, this is fine!

.... It wasn't fine.   
Four months.... Four months and Stan showed no sign of returning.... He didn't even call! Ford sat at his desk, nursing a bottle of .... He didn't even fucken know at this point. Ford was so drunk that he couldn't focus on anything.   
Stan really was gone. Moving on with /Fiddleford/, why did Ford even bother keeping him around?!   
Right.... It was the only possiblity the older twin had to see Stan.   
A knocking at his door jolted Ford out of his drunken haze. He got up and hobbled to his front door to yell at who ever the fuck was here at this time of night!   
"What do you wan--"  
Stanley stood on the other side, by himself, no Fiddleford in sight!  
Ford looked at the bottle in his hand. Did he pass out and was having a dream?!  
"Jesus fuck you stink of alcohol Stanford!" Stan huffed, covering his nose to block out the smell. "Look I just came to get somethin' for Fiddles. He forgot his case here and he ain't feelin too good. Figured we could be mature enough for you to let me come in and get it..." Stan said simply, already looking agitated to even be here. Ford dumbly nodded and moved aside for Stan to come in.   
Ford watched through blurry eyes as Stan stepped through, kicking aside bottles, empty of their liquor. "Fuck Ford how often have you been hittin the bottle?" Stan asked not expecting an answer.   
"How lon' you 'n' Fid been fuckin'" Ford slurrs out.   
Stan whips around face a furious red. "I don't see how or why that's any of your damn business!"   
" It is! I--"  
"Yea yea you hired him! He's workin' for you--!"  
"I CLAIMED YOU FIRST!!" Ford shouted.  
Stan stood frozen for a moment, before his face shifted back to anger. "Excuse me!? When the fuck did you EVER claim me!? You and I may have had something in the past Ford but I'm fucken done chasing after you! And I sure as shit know that you didn't give a shit about me when Pops kicked me out--" Ford smashed the bottle on the ground. Stan flinched. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!! I did care Stanley!! I was angry you ruined my chances--"  
"At your fucking dream school! Yea I fucken heard you a thousand times already Ford!! God I'm so sick of hearing that from you!! You didn't even know that school existed until they brought it up to you!! How could it be your 'Dream School' if you didn't even know about it before then huh?!" Stan growled back.   
"BUT I NEVER STOPPED CARING ABOUT YOU!!" Ford shouted back. Stan sneered, "Yea? You gotta shit fucken way of showing it...." Stanley sighs rubbing his fingers at his temple, "This was a mistake. I'll tell Fiddles I couldn't find it and he'll come ge--" Stan had moved back to the door but was abruptly stopped by his brother grabbing him by the arms. " .... Let go of me. Now Stanford..." Stan demanded. He looks up and Ford is crying. " Oh don't even try to pull that shit. You wanted me gone, well now I am." Stan slapped both of Fords hands off, shoving him away.   
Ford, in his drunken state, stumbles and falls to the floor against the wall. He hears more than watches Stan march out of the shack.   
Ford spends the night there, crying himself to sleep.


	3. Figure somethin' out knucklehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiddleford let's Stanford have a real piece of his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh did y'all think I was done smackin Ford's feeling around ? naaaahhhhh~ my dude!! I told y'all before this is a self indulgent piece and I ain't done makin him hurt yet!!

"So .... Stanford was awful quiet today..."  
"Probably gave himself a hangover from all the booze he keeps drinking. Serves his dumbass right!" Stan says as he irons one of Fiddleford's work shirts. "Are your pants done dryin' yet?"   
Fiddlford picked up said pants, handing them over. "He's been drinkin' ?" The engineer asks. Ford never struck him as the type to indulge in alcohol. "Yea and it looks like he has our dad's nasty habit of doin' it too much."   
Fiddleford stood and slung himself around Stan. "... You wanna talk about that?"   
Stan gave him a sad smile but shook his head. "Not tonight.... But eventually." He answered. Fiddleford returned the grin and stole a peck from Stan's lips. "Whenever you're ready Sugar." He was rewarded with one of his favorite Stan smiles. "Thanks..."   
Fiddleford patted Stan's backside and settled back on the hotel bed.   
"So what about your brother... ? He seems all outta sorts since you left. He's even been snappy with me when he sees ya in the mornings driving my truck."   
Stan raises a brow at Fiddleford. "And whose fault is that cause they keep screwin with my car?" Stan 'asks', hands on his hips. "Well certainly not this here innocent engineer. I'm just a gentle son of the south. I swear!" Fiddleford said. Stanley snorted. "Oh yea? Well my ass last week would say your about as 'innocent' as a whore's first time in church!"   
Fiddleford let out a mock gasp of shock, "Stanley! Such language!"   
Stanley let out a laugh as he crawled onto the bed with his... boyfriend? Yea... They'd been fooling around together for the past few months, Stan likes to think they're dating. 

Fiddleford showed up to work the next morning with a few *ahem* 'bugbites'. Ford nearly breaks the mug in his grip.   
"Interesting necklace you've got F.... " he comments bitterly.   
"Yea had a hard time tamin' a big soft 'bear' last night. But I got him to uh.... Well that's not important." Fiddleford trailed off, licking his lipsand grinning. Ford slammed the mug down. "Why not stop beating around the damn bush and say your fucking my brother?! Are you twelve?!"   
Fiddleford looked up surprised... But only for a moment. He sneers at Ford. "So what?Why's it matter to you? Stanley and I are two mature adults. Perfectly capable of having a relationship... With or without your approval." Fiddleford stated. He normally wasn't a man to drag these kinds of things out. Shoot after he made it clear to his ex wife he didn't wanna be together anymore, he left her alone, despite it being /her/ that left.  
This though.... This was a different situation all together. Stanley had already admitted to Fiddleford that he and Ford had 'relations' of their own.   
It honestly hadn't surprised the engineer.... For a few different reasons. The most obvious that they were twins, and people always see twins as being a little too close or so distant from each other that they barely seem to be aware the other exists. The next being both of them experiencing the same shitty childhood. Ford always being condemned as a freak, Stanley abused by their father. Their mother wasn't exactly an upstanding woman ( despite her trying her best). So no, Fiddleford wasn't the least bit surprised to learn of the twins incestuous relationship. They sought comfort in each other in a harsh household and an even harsher world growing up. Of course that 'comfort' was bound to evolve into something else. Granted it grew MUCH more than could be considered acceptable by normal society, but anybody can be reprimanded for anything these days. Who was Fiddleford to judge? He knows how people view 'hillbillies' or 'country folk' and sometimes they were right. There was always the odd set of distant cousins who'd vanish for hours during a family gathering and nobody said a word if or when they come back looking a little disheveled.   
But right now, Fiddleford was too aware of the elephant in the room. Ford was acting like the lover that broke things off and then regretted it months later... And from what Stanley has told him, he is. He hasn't reached the stage of trying to get Stanley to come back yet... Ford just seems to be stuck in between grief, anger, .... And possibly denial?

"Listen here Stanferd. Your the one who broke things off when ya left Sugar to rot. I'm well aware he busted up ya project and you were angry. But grow up and get over it. That was ten years ago and an accident at that! You were both kids, no matter how adult you thought you both were!" Fiddleford scolds, jabbing a finger into Ford's chest. "And because you couldn't let one dumb mistake go, Stanley is layin' with /me/ at night--"   
"SHUT UP!! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ford finally snapped. Fiddleford backed up. The older twin was panting. "You think I don't know I've fucked up?! I fucking get it! Rub it in my face that you seem to make /my TWIN/ happier than I can! /You/ get to wake up next to /my twin/ every morning and see him smile.... and make him laugh at dumb jokes he probably doesn't really get....and..." Ford trailed off, dissolving into silent tears as he slumps onto the floor. "Listen to his s-stupid songs about what he's doingor what he's thinking..."   
Fiddleford knelt down in front of Ford.   
"So .... Safe to say your not over him?"  
"What do you th-think?!" Ford hiccups out.   
Fiddleford held up his hands in a way of surrender. "Hey, I'm not the one cryin' on my floor right now over a scandalous relationship. No need to get snippy with me." Fiddleford says with a raised eyebrow. Ford stares up wide eyed. "It doesn't take a genius long to figure out what you two used to be up to Stanferd... That and Stanley had said something when we first started messin' around."   
Ford pouted at that.   
"Thought that was gonna be between us...."  
"Yea, and Stan thought you'd always be there for him the way he's been there for you..."  
"Do you just enjoy driving that knife in deeper and seeing me suffer?" Ford snapped. The engineer shrugged, "I'd be lyin' f I said I didn't get just a /tiiiinnnny/ bit of satisfaction outta you gettin' what you deserve for bein' an arrogant smug shit..."  
Ford sighed. He couldn't even disagree with Fiddleford if he wanted toat this point. He's accepted now that he fucked things up between himself and Stanley. Probably beyond repair. And that's what hurts the most.   
Ford had been spoiled by having Stan's attention and then getting it so easily. Now he knew how all those other people felt when Stan chose to drop them.   
When he stops trying for you .... God Ford didn't think it would hurt this bad.   
Stanley falls in love hard, but he'll leave and drop you even harder if you give him a good reason. What better one than to constantly bash on his self esteem?  
"You want him back in your life at the very least right? Your gonna have to be the one to make that effort now. Stan's done tryin as he should be.... I think we /both/ know that he's tried enough by this point..."   
Fiddleford stated. Ford let out a sigh and nodded. "How? Stanley hasn't called since he left..." Ford mumbled. His friend shrugged and got up to head for the door. "Guess you'll hafta figure it out..."


	4. Bite down and jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford tries way too hard and Fiddleford didn't think he could be more done with his shit.

Figure it out he did! Or .... At least he tried. After that night, Ford had locked himself away in his basement, making plans..... Extensive plans.... Plans that had parts A, B, C and even a part A.2.  
Fiddleford looked over each one and each one made his face more and more skeptical. He looked up at Ford, who wore a huge grin and nodding. "It's brilliant right?! Of I follow.those steps, nothing could get in my way!!"  
Fiddleford groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stanferd.... /you're/ the one getting in your way.... Why don't you just go talk to Stanley like a normal person...."  
Ford waved him off. "I can't do that! Last time, we fought and he stormed out!"  
"Weren't you drunk?"  
"..... What's that got to do with it?"  
Fiddleford ran a hand down his face. This man was supposed to be a genius right?  
"You weren't in your right state of mind. You said somethings you shouldn't have--"  
"H-How do you know what I said?" Ford asked as his ears turned red. Fiddleford gave him a deadpan expression. "Stanley /is/ my partner now, Stanferd. He talks to me about these things."  
Ford looked away, feeling even more depressed.  
" .... He used to talk to me about things to ya know."  
The engineer raised a brow. "Yea? But he doesn't now does he?"  
Ford pouted. "Aren't you supposed to help me?"  
"I am. I'm tellin' you just go talk to your brother. That's it! You don't need to--" He pauses to look at a random part of Ford's 'plan' "' shower him with gifts and praise of your undying passion' .... Although maybe /after/ you've reconciled you could do that."  
Ford retaliated "Stanley likes to be praised! It could work!"  
"Not if he's given up on the person whose praising him! And have you ever considered why he likes it? Lord knows the man will never admit it, but maybe it's because /he/ was the one always overlooked by the people he wanted to notice him the most!" Fiddleford rants.  
"Good Lord, the poor thing nearly melts ever time I tell him 'thank you' for ironin' mah shirts!!"  
Ford looks down at his hands, now more guilty than ever.  
He remembers, as kids Stanley did receive some praise but then as they got older he .... didn't get as often.... Is that way he didn't try as hard in high school? Nobody saw how hard he was trying anymore so he just .... stopped trying.  
"What happens if Stanley .... Does come back to me.... What'll happen between you two? " Ford asked suddenly. Fiddleford chortled "Stanferd, I ain't goin' no where. Sugar needs all the love and attention he can get. So you and I will be sharing Stanley, understand?" The engineer said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Ford wasn't sure what to think of that, "Does.... Does Stanley even agree with that?"  
Fiddleford shrugged, "Sugar and I have talked about it. He wasn't sure at first, but I told him if we meet the right person who'll be open to it and /communicate/" Fiddleford puts a great deal of emphasis into that word "I think it'd be good for him to have two partners to show him all the love and attention he could handle.... Which probably will be very overwhelming for him in the beginning. So we are gonna have to keep to slow and steady for awhile."  
Ford sighed as yet another stab of guilt hits him. Just how badly had he damaged his poor brother? He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"This isn't gonna happen overnight, Stanferd... besides, going slow with Stanley can actually be a beautifully satisfying experience if I do say so myself..." Fiddleford says with a grin. Ford supposed he'd have to take the engineer's word for it.  
He never thought about it before. He and his brother didn't 'take it slow' but they never were 'moving too fast' either. Every thing just happened so naturally .... Something else Ford took for granted.  
"Fiddleford.... What if at the end, none of this works.... And Stan just doesn't want to be with me at all...."  
Ford asks in a quiet voice. Fiddleford sighed. "Then your gonna hafta try and move on. Deal with the fact you messed up something you had because of your own arrogance..." The answer was harsh but true. "Don't gimme that face. This isn't some kid's fairy tale or a show on tv, and I'm not gonna baby you like Stanley has." Fiddleford sat down in front Ford and looked sternly at him. "It's high time you started to /really/ work for something. Something that you have no idea how to handle and can't just use your brain to solve the problem. Your a talented man when it comes to science Stanferd, I'll never deny you that.... But not everything that's worth fightin' tooth and nail for is gonna be done in by logic and science... Sometimes you need a little bit of luck on your side to."


End file.
